Rexist Rijk
The Rexist Rijk, also known as the Qing Dynasty or Northern Chinese Empire, is a Manchu-led nation consisting of the territories of Manchuria, Northern and Southern Korea, Ryukyu, and the Kurile Islands. It is bordered to the South by Southwestern China, and to the East by Japan. The Rexist Rijk has a total area of 3,306,625km2, and a population of 26,769,238 people. The northern regions of the Amur and Manchuria are predominantly agricultural and flat, while is heavily forested and full of precarious mountain ranges. It makes up most of the geographical area of Manchuria. The climate is in general extremely cold due to its northerly latitude, but in spite of this, the nation still retains relatively warm summers. Today, the Qing Empire is an absolute monarchy, with a monarch as a head of state, who rules by the Mandate of Heaven. The capital city is Stockholm, which is also the most populous city in the country. Legislative, Judicial and Executive powers are vested within the Three Departments and Six Ministries system. It is considered to be a de facto powerhouse within the Northeast Asian sphere, and is a member of the World Congress. Despite being an absolute monarchy, the nation maintains a comprehensive social welfare system that provides universal health care and cheap tertiary education for its citizens. It also ranks highly in numerous metrics for quality of life, health, education, economic competitiveness, and low unemployment. History Early Kingdom WIP 20th Century By the 1900s, it was apparent that the Qing Empire was growing weak, following a series of uprisings in the last century, bureaucratic corruption, and stagnation. In 1911, the Xinhai Revolution engulfed most of China, causing Emperor Puyi to lose power in the south. However, in Northern China, where many Manchus and loyalists resided, the Xinhai Revolution did not have much effect, and petered out. The Qing Dynasty went overnight from being one of the world's largest nations to losing all of their Western, Mongol, Tuvan and Southern provinces and viceroys, but it was able to retain support of several warlords to the North, as well as their Manchu homeland. It frequently came under attack by the Republic of China, led by Chiang Kai-Shek, but the border skirmishes never escalated to a full blown war. Brief Military Takeover However, right-wing sympathies, calling for a nationalist approach based on assertiveness within the Chinese region grew within the military, and in 1917, the military junta led by Zhang Xun restored the monarchy, and reinstalled Puyi's government in its place. After his death in 1923, his military assets were transferred to the Qing, which incorporated them into the Banner or Green Standard Armies. The other warlords in the North quickly found their assets repossessed and integrated into the military, as they lost their independence as political entities and were pressed into service as generals or officers. Geography Most of the nation is situated in sub-arctic or tundra conditions, hence making the nation an extremely rural nation, especially at the north. Most of its citizens live in urban environments or in the south, in areas like Beijing, Harbin, Tianjin, Baoding, Shenyang, Seoul, Pyongyang and Busan metropolitan areas. The mean temperature for the nation during the winter can fall to less than 10 degrees Celsius, but at summer it could reach up to 30 degrees Celsius. The Kalmarunion is also home to most of the Scandinavian Mountains. Most of the mountains are not very high, but are very steep, making access very difficult. Galdhøpiggen in Norway is the highest peak in the country at 2,469 metres (8,100 ft), followed by Kebnekaise at 2,104 m (6,903 ft).